Mediator: High Regards
by Beevle
Summary: Suze thinks everything is finally going right. But people, as usual, are different than they appear to be. This is pretty short, so I won't give away the little surprise it has. Enjoy!


This was a challenge fic that sort of morphed into something else. I don't know if I'm going to write more. I just decided I was tired of it sitting here for months and months. I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: **Well, much as I'd like it to be true, these characters are Meg Cabot's, not mine.

**Mediator: High Regards**

"Dinner time!" My stepfather Andy called up the stairs. I snapped close my book as I stood up and stretched.

I got downstairs just in time to hear Brad say, "David's got a _girlfriend._"

"That's enough, Brad." Andy said warningly as Doc blushed.

"Who has a girlfriend?" I asked as I took a seat at the table.

"Shannon is coming over tomorrow after school so that we can work on our science fair project." Doc said, cutting into whatever snide comments Brad had been about to make.

Brad snorted into his food and said under his breath, "Yeah, I bet you're working on a project."

"Brad." Andy growled.

Brad sullenly shoveled food into his mouth.

"A science fair project? What are you guys going to do?" I asked Doc, ignoring the gross noises coming from Brad's side of the table.

"Well, actually, it's very fascinating." He paused and looked uncomfortable. "But it's sort of…it's a secret."

"Oh." This wasn't normal Doc behavior. Usually he'd love to explain scientific stuff, and I'd have no idea what he was talking about. But I think I knew why he was so secretive. I grinned. "When is she coming over?" It was about six now.

"At around 7:30 tonight."

"Well, have fun." I quickly finished eating. I had some stuff to do. "It's Brad's turn to do dishes. I have to go finish my homework."

I got to my room and walked in and shut the door behind me. I had this weird feeling. Like something was missing.

Oh, yeah.

For a couple weeks, I'd walk into my room expecting to see Jesse and Spike…

…Only to remember that Jesse couldn't just materialize into my room anymore.

But I guess I didn't mind. Because even though I couldn't see Jesse as much as I used to, since he was training to become a doctor, I could see him other times, and so could everyone else. Jesse and I did as much as we could together; spent as much time together as we could.

Last week, we went to the Clutch. Yes, that's right. He bought me a darned cup of coffee. Paul said he couldn't even do that. Well, he did.

Anyone from school who I saw, I would have to introduce Jesse to them. "Yeah, this is Jesse, my boyfriend…"

I plopped myself onto my bed and grabbed a magazine. I unseeingly flipped through it as I thought about Jesse.

"_Querida_?" I almost jumped far enough to bang my head on the ceiling. Almost, but not quite.

I swung around and looked amazedly over at Jesse where he stood looking bewildered.

"What are you doing here? How'd you…" I trailed off in horror. "Jesse, you didn't die, did you?"

"No, I didn't die." He shook his head. "I was just sitting there, and all of the sudden, I felt…I was…" he looked embarrassed.

"What?"

"I was thinking about you. And all of the sudden, I am here." He frowned.

Well, that's just great. He can come visit me whenever he wants, without paying a gas bill, and all he does is frown. What does a girl have to do around here to be sought after and desired?

"It felt almost like when I was…" He didn't need to finish his sentence.

"Dead." I finished for him.

"Yes. Like that." He turned from the window to look into my eyes. I tell you, I think with life, came an incredible power to make me melt, just by looking at me. "When you called me. But not with your voice."

I opened my mouth to say something, but before I could, there was a knock on my door. "Yes?"

"Um, Suze?" it was Doc's voice. "Can you help me with something?"

Wow. Doc was asking _me _for help. I was usually the one asking him for help on my chemistry homework. And he's a few grades under me.

I stalked to the door and pulled it open just a little bit, in case Jesse could be seen by everyone, and not just those with mediating abilities. "Sure. What do you need help with?"

"I was wondering. There's this science club thing coming up, and I was wondering which shirt you like better." He held up a black one, and a button-up striped one.

"Oh, neither of those are quite my style." I teased him.

"I didn't…I meant on me." He said, looking embarrassed.

"Ah. Well, I really like that blue one you wore last week."

"Oh, thanks. 'Kay, that's all I needed to know." And he was gone.

I chuckled to myself as I shut the door. Obviously, the kid was smitten. Science Club, my butt. Shannon had better not break his heart.

"What's funny?" Jesse asked me.

I shrugged as I flopped back onto my bed. "Oh, it's just that this girl is coming over to "do their Science Fair project", and I think he wants to look good."

"I see." I looked up to see Jesse standing beside the bed, smiling.

"What?" I asked him, wearily.

"Oh, nothing." He sat down beside me and asked, "So how has school been?"

"It's been okay." I said truthfully, thinking of that day at school. I had driven.

(Flashback)

I slammed my foot onto the break. I heard an _oof!_ From the back seat, and glanced in the mirror to see Doc putting his glasses back onto his face. I could hear Brad swearing.

In fact, I'm pretty sure people on the other side of the country could hear Brad swearing, let alone everyone in the parking lot who had stopped what they were doing to look at us.

I took the keys out of the ignition as they both got quickly out of the car.

I grabbed my stuff from the seat beside me and got out of the car. Everyone had gone back to his or her activities. Except for one person.

Paul sauntered up to me and grinned. "What, was that your first time behind the wheel?"

I gave him a look as we walked into the school. "It was the car. It's old enough to have been around when Jesse was born."

He laughed, a good laugh. It was actually nice having Paul around as a friend. It was a great change, and an extreme relief. "I think it's you that's been living in the nineteenth century, not the car."

I ignored him as I opened my locker, and pulled out some books.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat with you, but I have a class to get to." I said, and started walking down the hall.

"We have the same first class, remember Suze?" Paul said to me slowly, as he was explaining the laws of physics to a two year old.

"I know." I said defensively. We strolled down the hall. I saw Adam leaning against the locker next to Cee Cee's. He seemed to be extremely intent on what she was saying.

I smiled to myself. Since the dance, Cee Cee and Adam had been doing things together. I didn't feel bad that they weren't inviting me. I mean, I want time alone with Jesse. Why shouldn't Cee Cee and Adam have time together?

I waved to them, and they waved back distractedly. The rest of the day went by like a breeze. And then I came home. Normal day.

(End Flashback)

"I still don't understand." Jesse said, following his own trail of thought. "Why am I here?"

I shrugged, wondering the same thing. "We'll figure it out. In the meantime…" I grinned as he walked towards me.

The door banged open, and Jesse and I wrenched apart. Shannon stood there, arms folded, Doc trailing behind her like a puppy dog.

Shannon took in the room in one wide glance.

"Hey, Suze. Who's this?" she said, looking at Jesse.

Doc gave her a puzzled look. "Who's who?" he asked.

Shannon turned to him and started to say, "That guy…" She paused. "You can't see him?"

Doc looked around my room. "No." he looked confused.

Suddenly Shannon turned and looked me straight in the eyes, her own eyes widening. Then she looked straight at Jesse. Jesse and I traded shocked looks.

"Omygosh." Shannon said under her breath. "Suze! Are you…?"

I swore.


End file.
